Blood Rage
by Sleepless Dream
Summary: A strange disease threatens the peaceful life in Konoha Village. A new breed of vampire is born and they will stop at nothing. A young puppet master, Sasori sees the impending apocalypse as a chance to start again and find a new life. Can he protect Sakura in this new world?
1. PART ONE: I - The Class

PART ONE Chapter III - Class Begins

1.

The bell rang for the start of class. Students jammed the corridors trying to make their way to their classroom. Teachers were shouting and yelling trying to maintain order amongst the unruly mob. This was always the time Sakura hated the most. So many people jammed in together, she could barely breathe.

Two of the young boys, Naruto and Rock Lee were jumping around the corridors, bouncing off people's shoulders, laughing and hi-fiving as they made their way to class.

"Come on Naruto!" Rock Lee said. "We can't be late again or Tsunade's going to kill us!"

This was their favourite time. They loved the crowded corridors, all the students and teachers pushing and pulling against each other. They were in their element. One of Naruto's favourite hobbies was trying to come up with ways to bypass all the crowds. Using some of his ninja techniques, he loved running and jumping from wall to wall, hanging from railings and using his friend Rock to help him.

Naruto was rushing past when he bounced off Sakura's shoulder. The pink-haired girl spun around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto?" she shouted.

"Sorry." Naruto replied, with a wink and sheepish grin.

Sakura huffed and then turned to Ino, who also hated the crowded corridors.

"God, Naruto is so immature."Sakura said.

"Yeah Rock Lee too. He'll never get a date if he keeps acting like this."

"Isn't he trying to date TenTen?" Sakura asked.

"Trying would be a very loose term for it, Sakura."

They both laughed, but their smiles were quickly wiped from their faces when Choji, a rather plump ninja stood in their way and both crashed face first into his stomach. The two girls tried to push him away but he outweighed them both together.

"Move Choji!" Ino cried.

"I can't" he replied.

And he was right. He really couldn't. He was stuck in the middle of three hundred people. Even his massive frame couldn't shift them.

Ino turned to Sakura, her earlier smile very much wiped off her face.

"I really hope everyone in this school would just disappear!"

"Me too!" said Sakura. "Private tuition is definitely the way to go."

2.

The students managed to get to their class. And before long the bell rang out for lunch. Sakura sighed. She enjoyed studying, especially science. She wanted to become a medic someday. What she hated was going back into the corridor and jamming into the cafeteria amongst those ravenous wolves.

Ino brought her own lunch, so Sakura thought she wouldn't bother going to the cafeteria that day and just sit down and relax. She might go hungry, but the food in the cafeteria was usually so awful that sometimes it was healthier to eat nothing at all.

Ino and Sakura sat down in an empty classroom. Sakura outstretched her arms.

"Ah, it's so peaceful and quiet here. I love it."

"Yes," Ino said, sitting down and opening her lunch box. "You should bring your own lunch more often. It beats going to the cafeteria."

"Ok, I'll remember that next time."

There was a long silence between the two as Ino was busy eating. Her lunch box was immaculately prepared. Two small rice balls with honey-glazed chicken and some little cherry tomatoes. She ate delicately with chopsticks. Ino always had a feminine manner that Sakura admired. She often wanted to be just like her.

"So," Ino started, followed by a long pause. "Are you going to tell me what's on with you and Sasuke?"

"Going on?" Sakura replied, a little taken aback. "Nothing's going on."

"Oh come, Sakura. The whole school knows you two are dating. They saw the look on his face when he saw you in the corridor. And I've never seen the look in your eye before. Is it love?"

Sakura blushed. "Love? It's hard to say. I mean, what is love?"

"Don't be stupid, Sakura! Just answer my question!"

"Ok, ok. Yeah, we're dating. I really like him. He's strong and handsome. Everyone knows he's the most technically gifted ninja in this school, right? So, it's just been a couple of months but it's going ok."

"So, should I plan to buy a new dress for your wedding?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

Sakura blushed again. She flicked her hair back and turned around to stare out the window. The sun was shining. It was such a beautiful day. Robins nesting in the tree, the sweet chirping of their young. Kids playing out on the street. The sound of laughter and happiness filled the air. It was such a perfect day.

Sakura couldn't help think about Sasuke. She couldn't help think about that dream she had. She had dreamt of him every night for the last month. But why was he a vampire? She knew vampires weren't real.

Ino tapped Sakura on the shoulder and she snapped out of her reverie.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I love him so much. He's perfect"

Ino smiled and continued eating lunch.

3.

In the cafeteria, TenTen was eating at a table with Temari. They were sitting together as they always did for lunch, complaining about the terrible food and trying avoid the weird geeks who would try and talk to them.

"Are you ready for the big tournament, TenTen?" Temari asked.

"I hope so." TenTen replied.

There was a big fighting tournament coming up in a few days. She had been training for several weeks to get ready. It was a big deal, she was going to have to fight some of the strongest boys in the school, including Sasuke. Temari and TenTen loved the tournaments and tried to enter every time one came up. TenTen had never won a tournament and this time, she was determined to put that right.

"Who are you fighting in the first round? asked Temari.

"I think it's Rock Lee."

Temari chuckled.

"You know he has a crush on you, right."

"Yeah, but I won't let that distract me. I'm going to treat this like any other fight. He won't know what hit him."

"Just don't beat him up too bad. It won't look very good at your wedding, if he has a black eye."

"Shut up, Temari! I hate that jerk!"

Suddenly Temari was barged over by a rather plump student holding a large lunch tray. He sat down next to Temari and held his hand out in apology.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Choji?" Temari shouted.

"Sorry. There's no where else left to sit."

TenTen giggled, but Temari was not amused. She was now pushed right up against the wall and couldn't get out.

"Why don't you enter the tournament, Choji?" TenTen asked.

"No, not this year. I thought I would train, gain a little weight and then try again next year."

"A little weight?" Temari said. "You've got to be joking. TenTen, you've got to be glad Choji isn't fighting this year. He'd eat you alive."

"Come on, Temari. Choji isn't a monster. He's a nice guy"

Choji's face went bright red. He wasn't used to compliments, especially from a girl as pretty as TenTen. He always loved her little pigtails. Maybe they were meant to be together. Choji thought about it for a moment and maybe this was his girl. But one look at TenTen revealed how wrong he was. TenTen and Temari were giggling to each other. He felt more alone than ever.

Temari looked over and saw Rock Lee and Naruto come into the cafeteria. They jumped the line and took huge portions for themselves. Everyone was complaining to them but they took no notice.

"Look," said Temari. "Your boyfriend is here."

TenTen looked over and saw Rock Lee. She tried to duck down, hoping that he wouldn't see her.

"Don' say anything."

"Why?" Choji asked.

"It's ok," Temari said. "It's just TenTen is fighting Rock Lee in the tournament next week and she's a little nervous."

"Oh, ok." Choji continued eating.

Rock Lee was looking around, hoping to find TenTen. He couldn't see her, but he could see Choji with his wide back and spiky hair. Next to Choji was girl who looked like she was crushed up against the wall. He recognised her, it was Temari. He smiled. He knew Temari and TenTen always hung out together at lunch.

He sprung up and jumped on a table and screamed TenTen's name. TenTen could have died with embarrassment. He could see her now, trying to hide her face and he jumped over to her with that gleaming smile that he always had.

"TenTen, I've been trying to find you all day."

TenTen uncovered her face. She realised it was stupid trying to hide now.

"Sorry, Rock." she said. "I've just been busy. I've got a lot of assignments to do and the big tournament is coming up next week."

"Yeah I know. It's going to be great. I hope I can win. But I know our match is going to be really great. So how about going out after it's all finished? I can buy you lunch."

"I don't know Rock" TenTen said, scratching her head. "After the tournament will be exams. I have study really hard."

"Just one lunch. It can' hurt. We can study together, what do you say?"

Temari looked over at TenTen. She didn't want to butt in but she could tell TenTen was struggling to turn him down politely.

"Shouldn't you be training too?" Temari asked Rock.

"I am training. I'm eating five times a day, getting super strong and practising my new technique."

"What's that?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"I'm really looking forward to it." TenTen said sarcastically.

The bell rang. Lunch was over.

"Class starts again." TenTen said. "I've got to go."

"So what about my offer?" Rock Lee asked.

"I'll see you at the tournament, Rock. Be ready."

Rock Lee thought about it for a moment. Maybe she really liked him. Maybe this was going to work out well after all.

Choji stood up and allowed Temari to breathe.

4.

Sasori sat alone in an empty classroom. The curtains were drawn, it was too bright. He liked it that way. There was a wooden sculpture on the desk in front of him. He sat there with a small light and a chisel in his right hand. He delicately chiseled away making the sculpture. It looked like a person. It had a perfectly round face and long flowing hair. It looked more female than male. Sasori was trying to get the details exactly perfect.

The door swung open with a bang. Sasori dropped his chisel and looked up.

"Playing with dolls again, Sasori?" Deidara said, walking into the room. He was a tall young man with long blonde hair. Sasori was shorter with short scraggly red hair. He wasn't so keen on fashion. He was more worried about his work.

"I'm not playing with dolls." Sasori said. "This is important work. You know that I'm working on a special technique to control these."

"Yes I heard about that. How's that coming along?"

"It would be better if I could get five minutes peace."

Sasori picked up his chisel again trying to make the lips as perfect as possible. Sasori was very particular about the lips. He liked rounded, full lips with plenty of colour. He scraped away at the wood as Deidara watched on. Sasori's concentration was amazing.

Sasori's concentration was only momentarily broken when he was Sakura out the corner of his eye walking down the corridor. She was whistling, pursing her lips to make a sweet tune.

Sasori wanted to make lips as perfect as hers. He knew it was possible if he tried. He stared at her a moment longer. She had stopped just in front of the door to talk to Ino. Her perfect shapely body, her flowing pink hair. She was the perfect model to build his dolls.

He was infatuated.

Deidara looked at Sasori. He could see him almost drooling and then looked across and saw Sakura and Ino.

"So, you like that girl Sakura?" Deidara asked.

"What? No, of course not. She has a boyfriend."

Deidara laughed. "You were staring at that girl for a good minute."

Sasori felt embarrassed. He wasn't used to this.

"Let's talk about your dating life then!" Sasori shouted. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Sasori shouted so loudly that Sakura and Ino could hear him in the corridor. They turned back and looked at him in disgust. He was one of the weirdos at school. One of the ones TenTen always tried to avoid at lunch. Sakura had never spoken to him before and she hoped she would never have to. Sakura hoped they weren't going to be fighting at the next training tournament.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Sasori." Deidara said.

Sasori chiselled away at his doll, now more concentrated and focused than ever.

5.

Ino went into another classroom and Sakura walked along the corridor alone.

She was alone which was so strange since the corridors were usually so crowded. She felt something behind her, wind perhaps. It was more likely her overactive imagination. She had been having those strange dreams and hadn't been the same since.

Footsteps.

Sakura turned around but no one was there. Just the sound of a classroom door shutting behind her.

Sakura reached the stairwell and started climbing the stairs. It was a long winding staircase with a beautiful golden banister. It didn't look like it belonged at the school, more a grand cruise ship.  
More Footsteps. She turned around again. Nothing.

Sakura had been reading a lot of novels too. Perhaps that's why she had been thinking about vampires so much. She was always down the library after school until it closed. She liked horror stories the best. Vampires, ghosts, monsters. She had no idea why. All her other friends were into love and romance. She was too but just recently she had found something in this new genre that really clicked with her.

At the top of the staircase, it was dark. There were just dim lights from the top of the staircase down the corridor leading to the library. She liked horror stories, but she didn't really want to be a part of one. Only if Sasuke was there with her, to protect her, she thought.

There was a loud banging sound. It seemed to be coming from the library. Sakura walked cautiously towards the library and peered in through the window. It was dark. She checked the handle. It was locked.

Sakura peered through again. SHe couldn't really see anything. Nothing clearly, anyway. Just rows and rows of books and an empty desk with a computer on it. There was nothing strange in there at all.

It was just her imagination. She turned to go back to her classroom when she heard a scream. That was definitely coming from inside the library. She tried to turn the handle again but it wouldn't open. Once more she heard the scream and the footsteps - louder and louder each time. They were getting close. They weren't behind her. Where were they?

Sakura stepped back from the door. She could feel the handle vibrate and turn slowly. Sakura's blood ran cold as she turned and bolted in the other direction.  



	2. PART ONE: II - The Fire Drill

Thanks for reading so far. :)

PART ONE Chapter IV - The Fire Drill

Sakura ran back to class. She was late and out of breath. Tsunade looked more than a little annoyed.

"Where have you been, Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry, I just went to return some books to the library."

"Sakura, the library doesn't open until 3pm. You know that. Now go sit down and get out your books."

Sakura sat down next to TenTen. The other laughed. Sakura was completely embarrassed and just glad Sasuke was in another class.

Sakura wanted to tell TenTen about what she saw in the library but Tsunade was giving her an evil glare so she decided to be quiet.

Tsunade was asking questions about ancient history but Sakura couldn't stop thinking about the library. She could still feel the handle vibrate and turn. It seemed like a ghost, but that was just stupid. There was no such thing as ghosts. Tsunade asked her a question but she was barely listening. Tsunade slammed a book down on her the desk in front of her, startling her.

"Listen, Sakura! You'll never pass your tests like this"

"I'm sorry, sensei."

Sakura looked out the window again. The perfect sunny day. It seemed so different now to how she was feeling inside. She felt uneasy. She felt sick.

Sakura picked up her pen but it fell out of her hand and it dropped on the floor.

"Are you ok?" TenTen whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura whispered back. "It's just been a really weird day, that's all."

"You and Sasuke?"

"No, no, something else. Something very strange."

Sakura was about to pick up her pen when an alarm screeched and a siren sounded out round the whole school. It was so loud, the students had to cover their ears. Soon order became chaos, the kids stormed out of the classroom and into the yard. Tsunade tried to calm things down but it didn't really work. Nobody was listening anymore. Sakura was the only one not running. She picked up her pen and put it in her pocket. Ino ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. TenTenn as behind her.

"Sakura, that was the fire bell, we've got to go. We don't want to be burnt to death."

"I think it's just a drill, Ino." TenTen said. "But still, I think we should go."

TenTen and Ino guided Sakura out of the classroom and out to the yard. All the students were there. Sakura came out in a daze looking slightly lost. Sasuke approached her, looking concerned.

"Hey Sakura, are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing."

"Too many vampire stories, hey? You've got to stop reading that stuff!"

Sasuke hugged her tightly. She loved his warm embrace. She felt so secure, so safe. Sakura held him close, burying her head in his muscular chest. She wanted to stay like this forever. Soon the whole school were looking at them again, but she didn't care. She didn't care who knew about their relationship. She was in love. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Sakura looked into his eyes and in a moment that felt like it lasted for eternity they were connected. The way they held each other. Sasuke stroked her hair and was about to kiss her again when someone grabbed him from behind round the neck.

The tall man pulled Sasuke back, ripping their embrace apart. He turned Sasuke round to face him. It was Kakashi, the strictest teacher in the school.

"Get back with the others!" Kakashi shouted. "If this was a real fire, you'd all be dead by now."

The alarm bell was still ringing and was still loud even outside the school. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and TenTen joined the others in the middle of the yard. Tsunade, Kakashi and Gai shouted at them, ordering the students to make lines and then they did a head count. Sakura was in a different class to Sasuke, so they separated. Sakura moved into the middle of her line with TenTen ahead of her and Sasori behind her. She looked across. Sasuke was in the line next her. She was relieved. At least he was close.

Gai turned off the alarm and stood in front of all the students with his arms crossed. Sakura still looked shaken. She put her hand to her head. She still felt a little dizzy. The library, all those noises. Sakura couldn't get that out of her mind. Those screams, she thought about if someone was trapped inside. What happened to them?

Sakura lost her footing and fell back. Sasori caught her as she fell.

"Sakura?" he cried.

"Sasuke, thank you."

She looked up. It wasn't Sasuke who had saved her. It was Sasori. She recognised his face. She had seen him too, in his dream. He was that vampire. Sakura's legs still felt a little weak but she tried to stand on her own. Sasori placed a hand around her waist to support her.

"I saw you in the classroom," Sasori said. "I was there. You looked so out of it. What happened? It's ok, you can talk to me."

"I'm fine, Sasori. Let me go, let me go!"

Sakura struggled to get away from him. Sasori looked surprised. He was only trying to help her. Sakura pushed at his face, but her legs were still weak and she fell back into him.

Sasuke had been talking to Naruto in the next line but then noticed what was happening. He saw Sakura, looking like she'd fainted. He then saw Sasori holding onto her. His expression quickly turned from concern to rage. He saw Sakura break free from his grip and slap him. This must have been bad, Sasuke thought. He raced over and grabbed Sasori by his shirt collar and then pushed him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing to Sakura, you pervert?" he screamed.

Everyone heard them, including the teachers who were now coming to see what all the noise was about.

"I didn't do anything," Sasori said. "I was just concerned about her. She hasn't been herself today. If you were a better boyfriend, maybe you would know what was wrong."

A fire lit behind Sasuke's eyes. He dove at Sasori punching him several times in the face. Deidara grabbed Sasuke from behind and tried to pull him off. He shoved Sasuke backwards but he got right back up and attacked Deidara. Soon more people got involved. Sakura tried to stop Sasuke from attacking Deidara but he couldn't control himself. He was like a wild animal now, one who had been caged for years and suddenly let free. Sakura pulled his arm but Sasuke pushed her off and she landed hard on the concrete floor.

Sasori immediately ran over to her concerned. He helped her to her feet. Sasori and Ino checked her, she seemed to be fine just a bruise on her left arm. Sasuke punched Deidara and knocked him down but Sasori tackled him from behind sending them both flying to the floor. TenTen ran over to Sakura and looked really concerned.

Rock Lee saw TenTen and thought he had to act. He had to make her see that he could handle any situation. Rock turned and nodded to Naruto and they both joined the ruckus. Hitting Deidara and Sasori from behind and dragging them back. They made the situation worse though, soon others were getting involved. Naruto accidentally punched Shikamaru in the fight and he got up with a serious cut on his face. People were just hitting anything now. Temari somehow found herself in the middle of it and tried to get out. She pushed past where Deidara and Sasuke were slugging it out when she was hit from behind. She fell forward but luckily Shikamaru was there just in time before her face smacked off the concrete. Temari looked up and saw Shikamaru as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am now." she replied.

Temari hobbled slightly as they walked together away from the scene.

"Can you walk?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's only a scratch."

Temari really didn't want to be carried in front of everyone so she just leaned on Shikamaru's shoulder for support. She was secretly grateful for his help. She had never noticed this guy at school before, but he was right there when he needed her the most. It was what she always dreamed her perfect man would be like. She hobbled again as they went off to the side of the yard away from the others.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Shikamaru asked, concerned.

"I told you I'm fine."

Shikamaru sighed.

"You're so troublesome."

She clearly couldn't walk so Shikamaru picked her up and carried her like a bride. Temari was so shocked. She kicked and beat on his chest.

"Put me down!" Temari cried.

"I was right, you are troublesome."

"So why are you carrying me?"

"Because it's more troublesome if you trip every five yards."

Temari felt strange. She had never been carried like this before. She had always been too tough, at least pretended to be. But she quite liked the feeling of being the damsel in distress. Temari stopped struggling, put her arms around Shikamaru's neck and didn't say another word as she let him carry her back inside the school.

Kakashi and Gai got in the middle of the fight and separated Deidara, Sasuke and Sasori. Rock Lee and Naruto had run off before the teachers came. They were hoping that they hadn't noticed them. This could mean getting expelled from school. Rock and Naruto stood with the others as they tried to keep a low profile. Ino and TenTen were holding onto Sakura as they all looked on in astonishment. It had all happened so quickly. Now the orderly, routine fire drill was chaos. "Stop this Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted.

"He started it!" Sasuke retorted.

"I don't care who started it. That kind of behaviour is completely unacceptable."

Sasori stood up and dusted himself off. He had several cuts and bruises on his face. Deidara too. Both their smart uniforms were ripped and torn, holes in the knees, looking completely dishevelled. They looked like they'd just been in a war zone.

Sasuke looked at Sasori and laughed.

"You're that stupid freak with those dolls right." Sasuke said.

"Don't you talk about my work like that! You'll see! I'll have the most powerful technique in the whole school."

They both kept their distance now, with Kakashi, Gai and Tsunade standing between them. But they were still staring at each other with murderous intent.

"You're never going to get a girl like that!" Sasuke shouted. He was now having to be restrained by Gai who was having a hard time holding him back. "Don't you ever go near Sakura again! If you do, you're dead! You're dead!"

Sasori couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone. He'd just tried to help Sakura. Deidara held him back.

"Don't worry about it. It's not worth it." Deidara said.

Gai finally managed to push Sasuke all the way back to the far wall and held him there until he calmed down. Sasuke suddenly lashed out at Gai taking a wild swing at him and Gai retaliated, pushing his forearm up against Sasuke's throat.

"Are you finished yet, Sasuke? Are we done?

Gai loosened his grip and Sasuke coughed and held his throat.

"Yeah, we're done!" Gai said. "Now get back to class."

"All right everyone," Tsunade said waving her hands in the air. All the kids were in shock. They hadn't seen a real fight in the school for so long.

Tsunade continued waving her hands trying to get everyone's attention. "All right everyone. You can go back to class now. But please go in an orderly file."

Sakura stood with TenTen and Ino motionless, still shaking, her knees looking like they were ready to buckle at any moment. Sakura looked over at Sasuke on the far side of the yard. He looked into his eyes. That special moment that they had shared just a few minutes earlier seemed so far away now. She couldn't see anything in his eyes. They were longer warm and kind, but cold and ruthless.

Ino and TenTen held her shoulders as she went back to class with the others.  



	3. PART ONE: III - The Training Session

Wow, you're still with me. Thank you so much. This story is taking longer than I thought and I think there's still a long way left to go.

**PART ONE Chapter V - The Training Session**

**1.**

After all the commotion outside, the students slowly piled back into the classrooms ready for their next class. Sakura recovered and walked back to her desk unassisted. Sasori sat at the back staring at her longingly. Sakura just ignored him. She didn't need the headache of some weird freak entering her life. She had a boyfriend now and she was happy.

Two people who hadn't returned to their desks were Temari and Shikamaru. Kakashi called out their names but they weren't there.

Shikamaru knew he was going to get in trouble and he somewhat regretted helping this girl out but he couldn't resist. Anyway, he thought she was pretty cute. He loved her blonde hair and shapely body and carrying her was no effort at all. He enjoyed holding her soft thighs and wondered how a girl so petite could have such a fierce reputation for being so tough.

Shikamaru carried Temari into the infirmary.

"Ok Shikamaru, you can stop acting all macho now. I know you must be hurting. You can put me down here."

Shikamaru laughed. His arms did ache a little. He placed Temari down on the chair. The nurse came in. She was a rather elderly lady who had been at the school for years. She wore thick-rimmed glasses and walked with a slight hunch.

"Is everything ok here?"

"It's just Temari, she just hurt her ankle slightly."

"Let me have a look," the nurse said. The nurse bent down and lifted Temari's leg up to inspect an ankle.

"Yep, it's twisted. It's going to need a bandage. Would you like to do the honours?" the nurse said pointing at Shikamaru.

"Me?

He knew this was all going to be more trouble than it was worth but he was here now and it was hard to say no.

"I assume you're her knight in shining armour." The nurse said.

"Yes" said Temari with a snigger. "The brave hero here rescued me from the evil villains."

"I wouldn't really put it like that. I barely know her. There was a fight outside. I'm just helping her out."

The nurse chuckled to herself. She had seen this story a thousand times before and a thousand times before a romance had blossomed. Some had a happy ending, some didn't. The nurse always wondered what would happen to them and how their story would end up.

The nurse handed Shikamaru the bandage. He removed Temari's shoe and sock. He didn't want to get too close. He wasn't trying to touch her inappropriately or anything. He was a bit worried how Temari would react. She didn't seem angry at all though. She just watched as Shikamaru placed the bandage around her ankle. When he was finished he handed it back to the nurse.

"Would you like a wheelchair?" The nurse asked.

"No, no, it's ok." Temari said still slightly wincing from the pain.

"Haha, no one ever chooses the wheelchair," the nurse said. "I just thought I'd ask."

What a stubborn girl, Shikamaru thought to himself.

Shikamaru placed his arm around Temari's back.

"So, I suppose I'm going to have to carry you back to class now. It would make this whole situation complete then."

"No, no, don't do that."

Temari was crying no, but really she wanted his help and she was very grateful someone was finally taking the time for her. She stood up and seemed ok. The bandage did its job of supporting her ankle and she could finally put a little bit of weight on that leg.

Temari wobbled again and she fell back making sure Shikamaru was right behind her when she fell. Shikamaru extended his arms and caught her. He seemed puzzled. She seemed fine.

"Actually, maybe you better carry me back to class."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

But he felt like he had no choice. Temari had that glimmering look in her eye. Her eyes seemed to light up and sparkle when she looked at him.

"Come on, I thought you were a big, tough guy. Can't you carry me?"

The nurse burst out laughing. It was the same story every time. She had seen so many love stories come and go. She was hoping this one would last. They seemed perfect for each other. So different yet they fit together so well.

Shikamaru sighed as he lifted Temari into his arms once more. Temari tidied up her plaid skirt, careful not to reveal her underwear.

"I thought you were embarrassed about being carried in front of everyone."

"I am. But I've twisted my ankle, there's nothing I can do. I can't walk."

Her eyelids fluttered. She seemed so different from before. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing but he stopped thinking about it and didn't reply.

"Now, brave knight, take me back to your castle."

"Troublesome."

He carried Temari out of the infirmary just as he had carried her in just a few minutes earlier. The nurse waved them off.

"Good luck, kids." she said.

**2.**

Meanwhile, TenTen was practising in the dojo. It was late in the day now. Most of the students had already gone home. She was alone and training her kung fu moves going through routines of punches and kicks. Trying to perfect combinations to help her win the tournament.

She had changed from her school uniform and was now wearing her ninja gear. Her tight pink top and green slacks. She screamed with fury with every kick. She was imagining Rock Lee was there and she beating him into submission. Sweat poured off her forehead. She practised some throws and take downs on the dummy bag that was lying in the corner. She threw it over her shoulder with ease and started pummelling on the bag. She could just see Rock Lee's face there. She was obsessed.

TenTen kept pummelling and pummelling the bag unrelenting until she split the dummy bag wide open and the soft foam came pouring out. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She spun round, her senses ultra-heightened and was about to punch the person behind her when she saw who it was. It was Rock Lee. He was giving her that same cheeky grin he always did.

TenTen was panting heavily, completely out of breath.

"Looks like you're getting a good workout done." Rock Lee said. "I feel sorry for that bag."

"Get out of here, Rock, I'm training."

"I can see that and I think you're working a bit too hard. You need a break. How about a coffee? You look like you could use it."

"Rock, how many times do I have to say no before you get the message? Now just leave. I told you, I'd see you next week. Not before then. Unless you'd like your beating a week early."

Rock held up his hands.

"Hey, there's no need to be hostile. I just thought it was a friendly gesture. Why are you always so cold and serious all the time? You've got to lighten up. Life's not all about training, you know. I'm looking forward to the tournament next week too and I already think I have the skills to win it."

TenTen grabbed Rock Lee by his shirt and pulled him towards her, so they were nose to nose.

"Get out!"

TenTen loosened her grip and wiped a tear away. She realised she had been a bit harsh. She said nothing though and neither did Rock Lee who just looked back hoping for something that never came. He turned around and walked out of the dojo slamming his fist into the wall on the way out.

TenTen paused for a moment. She never realised how much she had upset him. Her mind went away from the tournament for the first time in a long time and she thought about Rock. But then she shook the thought away. She had business to take care of and she wasn't going to stop until her job was complete.  
TenTen continued practising her kicks, screaming even louder than before, her voice echoing around the dojo.

Rock Lee heard the echo of her voice as he made his way down the corridor. Each echo was like another knife in his heart. He punched the wall again in frustration. Why couldn't he just get the girl? Why couldn't he just be more like Sasuke? Why was he so different? He thought to himself for a moment, face up against the wall, tears streaming down his face.

He was determined to make a difference. The next week at the tournament, he was going to show TenTen who was boss. He was going to train everyday and get better and more skilled. He had to show her, it was the only way.

Rock Lee suddenly felt an inner peace run though him. He knew what he wanted and he was focused for the first time in a long time.

He walked past his home classroom. The door was still open, so he just went in to close it. Then something grabbed his hand, something so strong and powerful, Rock had never experienced before. He looked up and saw a hideous beast, with teeth as sharp as razor blades. What the hell was it? A long grey arm pulled him into the room as the door slammed behind him.

Rock Lee screamed but nobody heard him. The sound of ripping flesh quickly drowned out his screams as blood splattered all over the door window.


	4. PART ONE: IV - The Vampire

PART ONE Chapter VI - Vampires

It was all quiet around the school.

TenTen finished her training session and got changed. The final ten minutes of her session was such a waste. She couldn't think straight. She just kept think about Rock Lee. He was such a jerk but he was a nice jerk. She wanted to apologise to him. TenTen wondered if he was still in the school. She looked down at her watch. It was 5.30. He'd probably already gone home. She thought she'd just finish getting changed and speak to him tomorrow.

TenTen got back dressed into her school uniform. Her white blouse was now a little creased from being stuffed inside her locker. School was such a lonely place after five. Each echoed around the corridor. She threw her gym bag over her shoulder and looked around in some of the classrooms for Rock Lee. Maybe he was still here sulking.

"Rock?" she called. "Are you in here?"

It was much darker in the corridors now. A lot of the lights had already been turned off to save electricity. A chill ran through her. She felt a little nervous. She shook herself out of it and continued to call out for Rock.

"TenTen" a voice cried from behind the corner.

TenTen immediately turned around. But it wasn't Rock Lee, it was Temari. She looked up and saw Temari in the arms of tall young man with a spiky ponytail.

"Temari? What happened? What's going on?"

Temari blushed. She then realised she'd been caught in this embarrassing situation.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/font"Oh yeah," Temari said. "In the yard earlier I twisted my ankle. Shikamaru has been carrying me around ever since."

"Really?" TenTen said, surprised. "I never thought you were that kind of guy."

"I'm not." Shikamaru said, also embarrassed by the situation. "I think it was my fault, maybe. I got involved in the fight and then Temari got hurt."

"I didn't see it."

TenTen looked down at Temari's ankle. She was only searing one knee-high sock. The other had been removed and replaced by a white bandage around her ankle.

"It looks pretty bad." TenTen said. "I think it's good to stay off it for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "My back is going to break!"

Temari was annoyed and playfully hit Shikamaru on the chest.

"Hey, what are you saying? Are you saying I'm heavy?"

Shikamaru was about to reply when he was cut off by TenTen.

"What are you two doing here so late?" TenTen asked.

"Oh," Temari replied. "We just went to the library to do some extra studying. Sakura is there now, reading some vampire stories. She's been acting really weird lately. What was all that stuff about in the yard?"

"I know."

"She said she heard something strange coming from the library today." Shikamaru said. "But as soon as it opened, she raced up there to get back to her books."

"Oh well," TenTen said. "Leave her to it. She has enough problems with Sasuke too. He's a real hothead. I hope Sakura will be ok with him."

"Yeah me too," Temari said. "I don't trust him. He's got a dark side."

"Anyway," TenTen said. "You seem happier than usual. Maybe I should sprain my ankle so someone will carry me."

Temari put a hand over her mouth as she laughed.

"Yeah, maybe if you sprain your ankle, Rock Lee will carry you. I'm looking forward to seeing the tournament next week."

TenTen grimaced.

"No way!" she cried. "I'd never let that jerk carry me. He's been really bugging me all day. He even interrupted my training session. It's going to be him who needs carrying after next week."

Temari laughed again. "Yeah, right, TenTen," she said. "Whatever you say. I'm sure you two lovebirds will have a great fight."

Sometimes Temari made TenTen so mad. Sometimes she just wanted to punch her but she always held back. Temari turned back to facing Shikamaru. He had been mostly silent during the whole conversation and just staring stoically ahead of him.

"Come on, Shikamaru. I need to go home."

TenTen snickered. "So is Shikarmaru just going to carry you around like this from now on. So you're losing your tough girl image?"

Temari huffed. She didn't need this. She told Shikamaru to carry her home again. He complied, if a little unwillingly. He carried her down the corridor and soon they were out of sight as they turned round the corner. TenTen was surprised to see Temari like that. She was annoyed that Temari had been so rude, but also a little jealous. Temari had managed to find some guy in one afternoon, even if he was weird. TenTen wondered if she would ever find a guy. If one would come to her out of the blue and unexpected.

TenTen had completely forgotten why she was in the school to begin with. She remembered that was still looking for Rock Lee. Maybe she did have feelings for him after all. Feelings of pity, anyway.

The loud footsteps of Shikamaru had long since disappeared. They must be already home now, TenTen thought to herself. Good for them, she thought. It was nice to see Temari finally find a guy. She just couldn't shake this nagging feeling from her mind.

Around the next corner she noticed that one of the doors was open. That was strange. They were usually all closed and locked up after school had finished. She slowed her pace and backed up against the wall. When she approached the door she saw blood splattered all over the window pane. TenTen gasped in shock. She reached out and touched it to make sure it was real. It was real. Her fingers had turned a crimson red.

TenTen put her bag down and moved closer to the door. She peered in. She was more than a little scared now. She was all alone at school and maybe there had been a murder. She thought about Sakura and in the library and thought she better warn her.

TenTen looked around the classroom for a moment. She heard no sound. She switched on the light. Blood lined the floor and there was more blood leading out of the classroom.

"What the hell is this?" she said aloud.

Nobody was there. The classroom was completely empty. But the blood freaked her out. She had to get out of there. TenTen took one last look at the blood stained floor before turning and leaving the room with long strides.  
She just exited the room when she came face to face with Rock Lee. TenTen was so surprised. She gasped and staggered back a pace. Rock looked different now. He no longer had his trademark cheeky grin. He scowled and glared at TenTen. His school uniform tattered and torn. He had a blood mark on his neck.

"Rock, I've been looking for you," TenTen said.

"I've been looking for you too." Rock Lee replied in a deep voice.

Rock Lee then opened his mouth and revealed two fangs, fresh blood dripping from the them. TenTen's eyes widened. Her legs wobbled. What was going on? She didn't have time to think. TenTen eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell backwards in a dead faint.

Rock Lee stepped forward and crouched down next to TenTen. He admired her sleeping form. She looked so helpless. He licked his lips and salivated. Rock then picked her up and carried back inside the classroom shutting the door behind him. From outside the classroom, all the could be heard was the sound of ripping flesh. 


	5. PART ONE: V - The Library

a/n: you`re still here! Great! Hope you keep liking it!

PART ONE Chapter VII - The Library

1.

The next day, Gai, Kakashi and Tsunade all stood around the teacher's room with worried looks on their faces. Kakashi had his arms folded, head bowed, deep in thought. The three remained silent for some time. They had come to the teacher's room during recess. The meeting had lasted long after recess, long after the student s had all gone back to class. Gai grabbed a coffee and sipped it slowly.

"So, I'm guessing you've heard the news then?" Gai asked.

"Of course." Kakashi said. "It was hard to miss. Three missing students and a classroom full of blood."

"What do you think happened?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know." Gai replied. "I think something is up with some of the students. You saw the way Sasuke, Sasori and Deidara were today in the yard. Sasuke looked crazy."

"Yeah," said Kakashi. "I'll start interviewing some of the students tomorrow."

Kakashi turned away for a moment to face the window. He looked out into the empty yard. There was just one student, a boy wandering alone across the yard. He was walking very slowly, almost staggering around like he was sleepwalking or in a daze.

Kakashi didn't really think anything of it. He saw weird students every day of the week. It was part and parcel of the job, he thought. This boy was out there alone though. Why wasn't he in class.

"Look at this kid." Kakashi said.

Tsunade and Gai came to the window and they both looked out. All three watched the boy as he made his way across the yard. The boy suddenly looked up. His eyes were colourless as if he had no soul. The boy saw Kakashi and the other teachers and snarled, exposing his front teeth a little which petruded out from his mouth.

"I think we should keep our eye on this kid." Gai said.

The boy then turned back and slowly started making his way back inside the school. His skin looked so pale like he hadn't seen sunlight for months.

The teachers turned back to each other and stood with their heads bowed, deep in thought, worried looks on their faces.

2.

Sakura sat in the library emerged in her book. There was only one other student there. A girl, about the same age, height and build as Sakura with purple hair. She had been reading for as long as Sakura had. But then she yawned and took a look at her watch. It was late. She had to go home, she had already missed dinner.

The girl stood up and left, glancing back at Sakura. Sakura took no notice. She couldn't take her eyes off her book.

"What are you reading?" the girl asked.

Sakura just ignored her. The girl found the silence a bit off-putting she looked at the cover of her book. On the cover was a picture of vampire biting a fair-haired damsel. The girl said nothing about it but turned around and left.

Sakura was all alone in the library. She liked it there. It was pure solitude. The incident earlier in the day hadn't scared her away. She was now sure it was just her over-active imagination. Sakura read her book - a thick, heavy book with a small lamp shining down from above. The library was dimly lit so she needed the lamp to read properly.

Sakura read a few more lines.

The vampire snuck up behind the young raven-haired girl and took a small bite from her neck, drawing blood. It was tasted so sweet. The girl looked up at the vampire still drawing blood. She barely had enough energy to speak but she whispered gently into the vampire's ear, asking him to take one more bite, to take her human form and make her into so much more. She was tired of the simple life. She wanted eternal bliss with the man she now loved. The vampire bit down on her neck again, this time deeper. The girl moaned in pleasure and swooned in the vampire's arms.

Sakura was so engrossed when she heard a loud bang behind her. She turned around but nothing was there. It was just a book that had fallen from the shelf. She got up to pick it up. It was another vampire story. It had a similar cover to the one she way reading, a vampire, long, flowing black hair and sharp fangs carrying a fainted girl off to his castle. They were always the same, she thought. She really had to start reading something else. Every story had exactly the same plot, the same cover, the same characters just with different names and sometimes not even with different names. They were the same as her dreams.

Sakura put her book back. It was really late. She couldn't even remember what time she had started reading. The clock on the wall read, 5 o'clock. But that couldn't be right surely. It was completely dark outside.

She knew that since she was the last person there, she would have to lock up.  
Sakura was about to leave when she put her hand on the desk to get the key to lock up. The desk felt sticky like someone had left chewing gum or glue or something on the desk. When she looked at her hand there was this green goo oozing off her hand. Sakura quickly recoiled and wiped her hand against the wall.

She looked back at the desk. The desk was overflowing with the green ooze. It was all over the floor and all over the chair next to the desk. Sakura jumped back, careful not to get any more on her. She quickly opened the door and locked it behind her.

Sakura went to the bathroom to wash her hands and get the rest of that green goo off. What was that, she thought. This was all too weird. This wasn't like the banging earlier, this was real. Something strange was happening in the library. This was definitely the last time she would be the last person there.

Sakura dried her hands and exited the bathroom. She put her hands to her mouth as she coughed a little. Sakura then felt a little dizzy, not like earlier in the day in the yard, but a sudden drowsiness. She stopped for a moment and tried to focus her vision. She coughed again, this time much deeper from the chest. Her throat felt so dry.

She just needed to go home and rest, she thought to herself. Nothing that some home remedy chicken soup couldn't solve.

Sakura staggered with her hand up against the wall for support and walked down the spiral staircase. She stopped on the bottom stair feeling sick. She felt like she was going to throw up at any moment. What was this? How did she become ill so quickly? She was fine when she was reading in the library. Where was Sasuke when she needed him the most?

After a brief respite on the stairs and a swig of water that she'd been carrying around in her bag, she regained her senses, got up and started walking out of the school. Her steps weren't so staggered now, but she was still sweating profusely and still coughing. Sakura really just wanted to go to bed.

3.

Out of a darkened shadow, just outside the dojo came two forms. A young man and a young lady walking hand-in-hand. The light above them shone bright. The young man scowled at the bright light and covered his face. They moved back into the darkness.

The two were both wearing their school uniform but they didn't look like students. Their faces were pale and their eyes were glazed over and lifeless. They walked slowly as they turned to each other and smiled showing their front teeth, razor-sharp vampire fangs.

The young man had jet-black hair. It was Rock Lee. He put his hand on the young lady's face as the moon shone through the window. He looked at her face clearly. The girl smiling with fangs coming from her mouth.

"Thank TenTen," the young man said in a deep voice.

"No, thank you Rock Lee." said the young lady.

They both licked their lips and salivated. They heard the large entrance door slam close. They peered through the window and saw the pink-haired kunoichi walking away.

Rock Lee and TenTen held hands and bit each other once more, blood filling their mouths, pain turned into ecstasy.


	6. PART ONE: VI - The Illness

PART ONE Chapter VIII - The Illness

The next day, Sakura was late getting up. She missed her alarm and only got from the sound of Ino shouting through her window. The weather wasn't so nice. It was cloudy and grey. A damp hung in the air.

Sakura quickly got changed, grabbed her school bag and raced down to meet Ino. They were all smiles and giggles as usual but they didn't hang about to chat, they were late for school.

Sakura still wasn't feeling well. She was still coughing, but not as bad as the day before. She was trying to hide it but Ino could see straight through her.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, just picked up a cold. it's nothing."

"It's probably form all that time you spend in the library. You know Sasuke was looking for you last night."

"Yeah sorry, I just went to the library for a few hours and then went to bed."

"Please stop acting weird Sakura. Just go out with him. He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah sometimes he is. But you saw how he was yesterday in the yard. Sometimes he's like that too."

The two walked quickly to school. They were really late. This was the second time in the last few weeks Sakura had overslept. She was bound to get in real trouble. They ran through the entranceway and into their classroom.

As soon as the walked into the classroom all the other students fell silent and turned to stare at them. Tsunade was staring at them too, arms folded, with a stern expression on her face.

"Late again, Miss Haruno?" she said. "You're in big trouble this time, young lady. See me after class."

Sakura gulped. She knew that punishment often meant a one-on-one training session with her and she knew that would be painful. Sakura and Ino still stood at the front of the class, frozen.  
"Are you going to sit down then?" Tsunade asked, throwing her papers on the desk.

The other students laughed and Sakura and Ino shuffled forwards towards their desks. There weren't many spaces left. There were just two. One was sat next to Sasori and the other was next to Choji. Sakura looked around the room hoping there would be another space. One next to Sasuke, maybe. But Sasuke was sitting next to Hinata. Sakura quickly moved to the desk next to Sasori and sat down. Sasori smiled. He thought that this was perhaps his lucky day. Ino groaned. She knew that meant she had to sit next to Choji, which wouldn't leave much room for her. She squeezed in next to him as both her and Sakura got out their books and focused on the board.

Tsunade taught the students about the ancient history of Konoha village. She told them all about the struggles of the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan, how they struggled to survive, how they fought and how they lived. Sakura usually loved this class, it was her favourite and she hated missing any of the great stories that Tsunade had to tell. But for some reason, Sakura just couldn't concentrate properly. Her vision seemed unfocused and she felt quite hot, with sweat pouring down her forehead. She thought it was yesterday's cold catching up with her again. She just had to fight through it. She didn't want anyone thinking she was weak.

Tsunade set everyone an assignment and handed out the papers. The students all sat in silence, scribbling down their answers. More sweat lured from Sakura's brow. She wiped it off with a handkerchief and then continued writing. Sakura coughed. This fought the attention of Tsunade who still looked annoyed at her. Tsunade didn't say anything but when Sakura coughed again. Tsunade had completed lost patience with the girl the last few days. She shouted at Sakura.

"This is your last warning!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Sakura spluttered out.

Her voice sounded raspy and off-key and the words were hard to come by. Her throat felt so dry.

"Excuse me, sensei," Sakura said, raising her hand. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, can't you wait 15 minutes? You can have a drink between classes."

Sakura lowered her hand timidly. She accepted the teacher's instructions but her throat was getting drier and drier like a parched desert. She just needed a drink, a drink of anything. She held out her tongue for a moment, trying to catch the beams of sweat pouring of her face so she could drink that.

Sakura's hand then started shaking, just a little a first but then so much she couldn't even hold her pen. Sasori looked at Sakura who now seemed to be going into convulsions. Sakura coughed again, this time blood came up and landed on her assignment paper. Sasori put her hand on her back and massaged her shoulders. Sasuke saw what he was doing and scrunched up his paper in annoyance. Sakura stood up, she really needed the bathroom. She swayed as she stood and put a hand on the desk to keep herself upright.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tsunade snapped.

"Sensei, can I go to the bathroom, please?"

"Sakura, I told you to wait. Just sit down and wait 15 minutes!"

Sakura nodded her head. "OK," she said.

Sakura went to sit down but lost her balance and she collapsed to the floor hitting her head off the chair on the way down. Sasori immediately got up to check on her. All the other student stopped working and turned in surprise. They didn't see what happened but they just saw Sakura hit the floor with an awful thud. Sasori saw the whole thing. He knew she looked unsteady. He checked her breathing- it seemed fine. She had just fainted. Sasori looked down at Sakura for a moment and time seemed to stand still.

He looked down at the girl, unconscious, her sleeping face - so peaceful, so pure, so innocent. Her pink hair had fallen over her eyes. Sasori looked down her whole body, her whole slender form, narrow waist and soft thighs. He wanted to touch her. To hold her tight. Time stood still in that moment. No one was there but he and Sakura.

Tsunade raced over.

"What happened?" she cried.

"She fainted." Sasori said.

Ino stood up to try and look at her friend. Her view was obscured by everyone else trying to get close to look at her.  
"I'll take her to the infirmary," Sasori said.

Then without a moments hesitation he placed his left arms¥ behind Sakura's back and his arm under her thighs. Sasori stood up, lifting Sakura with him unitl he had her secure. She was so light, Sasori thought. He couldn't believe he was actually holding her. But he had to stop thinking. He had to get Sakura to the infirmary. She was in serious trouble. Sasori carried Sakura to the door when he was impeded by Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sasuke said. "What the hell are you doing with Sakura?"

"She fainted. I'm just taking her to the infirmary."

"No, you're not. She's my girlfriend. I'm the only one who can hold her."

Sasori couldn't really fault Sasuke's logic. He was right. Sasuke then grabbed Sakura out of Sasori's arms, cradling her, his eyes swelling with tears.

"Never touch her again!" Sasuke shouted. "I told you I'd kill you!"

Sasuke kicked Sasori in the stomach sending him crashing to the floor, winded.

Sasuke didn't even care if he was ok and he didn't care about Tsunade who was berating him and threatening to throw him out of the school. Sasuke just turned and carried Sakura out of the room.

Sasuke ran as fast he could, pushing past Kakashi as he went. When he got to the infirmary the nurse led him to a bed where he laid Sakura down placing a pillow under her head. Sakura's eyes flickered open. She could barely see anything, her vision blurred. The nurse was there and Sasuke too. But she could just make out their outlines. A terrible pain rushed through her as her body felt like it was on fire once more.

Her vision darkened and she blacked out once more. 

To Be Continued...

a/n: thanks for reading. please feel free to leave any reviews or comments. the next few chapters are going to get quite exciting. see ya next time! :)


	7. PART ONE: VII - The Escape

A/N: Thanks for reading. It's been a slow start but this is where the story heats up a bit. Hope you enjoy! :)

PART ONE Chapter IX - The Escape

Light.

A flicker of light behind her eyes.

She sensed two people in the room. The outlines of Sasuke and the nurse putting her on the bed still burned in her mind. She could still see them in front of her. Everything was hazy and washed over. She could hear their voices calling for her, all washed up liked they were underwater.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura sprung out of bed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called again, but nobody was there; not the nurse, not Sasuke - nobody.

The room was empty and quiet. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8 o'clock. How long was she passed out for? She put her hand on her head and groaned still feeling headache she had before.

Sakura looked round the small infirmary room. She didn't really remember how she got here. She remembered being in class and she remembered Sasuke's voice calling out for her, concerned.

Sakura got off the bed and stood up. Her knees buckled a little and her legs felt like jelly. She fell back onto the bed. She put a hand to her head again. It was hot. She still had a slight fever. Where was everyone? she thought. Why didn't Sasuke take her home?

Sakura stood up again. This time her knees held better and she took a few steps forward. She held onto the table to support herself as she made her way towards the door.

She opened the door, turning the handle slowly and walking through.

Pitch blackness.

Everywhere was dark, all the light had been turned off. Sakura had never stayed in the school this late before, even when she was reading her books in the library. It seemed so weird that they would just leave her there in the infirmary. It was almost like they had forgotten about her.

Sakura hated the dark. She had read too many horror stories. She was expecting something to jump out at the next corner. She tried to calm her breathing, making herself more relaxed. She should just go home. She was sure Ino would be really worried about her. Everyone must have been worried. She remembered the class, fainting in front of the whole class. Sakura tried not to think about how humiliating that was.

Sakura was feeling against the wall searching for a light switch. She found one. She flicked it on. But no light. Sakura looked up. The light bulbs up ahead had been broken. Sakura couldn't figure out why that was.

She went back into the infirmary for a moment and rummaged through the cabinets. Eventually she found a flashlight. She turned it on and pointed it at the celing. There she could see much clearer. All the light bulbs in the whole corridor had been smashed. Who would do such a thing, she thought.

Sakura pointed the flashlight straight in front of her. She wasn't that far from the front entrance. All she had to do was get down this corridor, take a right, walk down some steps and she'd be there.

Sakura felt a draft behind her.

She turned and saw the window behind her had been smashed open. Her mouth widened with surprise. She stepped forward one pace to get a closer look. There was blood on the glass. She pointed the flashlight at the window and followed a trail of blood, smeared down the wall. The trail of blood was on the floor and led down the corridor.

Sakura followed.

She knew this was a stupid idea, but what else could she do? Sakura called out Sasuke's name again but all she heard was the sound of her own echo. She called out for Ino, TenTen and even Sasori. No answer.

Sakura looked up at the other windows. All smashed and broken, glass hanging down. Blood smeared across the sharp fragments.

Sakura reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner. Then she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She pointed her flashlight in the corner in front of the stairs. There was something there, what was it?

Sakura reached out her hand to touch it. It was like a big black lump in the corner. Sakura tried to move it. It was heavy, really heavy. She pushed with all her strength and just about managed to turn it over.

When she did, she immediately shone her flashlight on it. Sakura gasped and almost threw up. She saw a half decayed body. It's face had been chewed off. All the muscle and sinew were hanging out loose and there were bite marks all over its neck. It smelt rotten, like 10-month old milk.

Sakura dropped the flashlight. She felt the vomit rise up in her again. Sakura felt dizzy. She felt like fainting again and had to concentrate hard to snap herself out of it.

Sakura heard footsteps behind her. She recognised those footsteps. She had heard them before, near the library. Then a loud bang, the same loud bang as before.

Sakura quickly spun round where she was met by Choji standing right behind her, his eyes gleaming. He seemed different. She didn't remember him having grey skin.

Sakura screamed so loudly, but then stopped when she realised who it was.

"Choji?" she said, panting, completely out of breath.

"Choji, is everything ok? Where is everyone else?"

Choji didn't reply. He just opened his mouth wide, revealing two large white fangs ready to pierce her neck. Sakura was paralysed with fear. She didn't know what to do. Her knees wobbled again and she fell to the ground.

Choji outstretched his arms and went to grab her. Sakura managed to kick his hands away. She got up. Turned. Ran. She ran as fast as she could only looking back once to see Choji who was gaining on her fast. He was like an animal the way he was chasing his prey.

Sakura raced down the stairs but lost her footing and slipped. She hit her head off the banister and landed hard on her lower back. Sakura grimaced in pain as she tried to get up. She was disorientated for just a moment, then she realised she had to get up. She had to run.

Sakura could see Choji coming down the stairs after her and she just bolted. She ran through the pain. There was no time to think about anything. She headed for the entrance door, it was just ahead, just a few more yards.

Sakura tried to open the door but it was locked. Choji almost reached her. He was faster than she thought. There was no time to waste. Sakura kicked the door. Nothing. She began to panic. There had to be a way out. She couldn't die here at the hands of a vampire.

Sakura kicked the door again and this time it swung open. Sakura ran out but her path was blocked two more vampires. She recognised them both again. It was Rock Lee and TenTen. They were both still in their school uniforms but apart from their hair, their faces were almost unrecognizable, all grey, slightly decaying.

Rock Lee grabbed Sakura and held her. She struggled violently to escape, kicking and thrashing, stamping on his foot and elbowing him in the stomach but it was as if he felt no pain.

TenTen revealed her fangs held Sakura's head to one side to expose her neck. She was about to take a bite when Sakura kicked her off. The force sent TenTen flying backwards. Sakura then hit an upper-cut to Rock Lee's jaw. It was enough for him to release his grip but he still walked towards her, blood dripping down his face.

Sakura staggered backwards and then back inside the school. Rock Lee and TenTen followed her in. She tried to close the door behind her to stop them getting in. She pushed and leaned all her weight against the door and finally managed to get it closed.

Sakura breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then she realised there was someone else still in the school. There was still someone else behind her.

She glanced round and Choji was still there, his fangs glimmering in the darkness. Choji put his hands on Sakura's waist and lifted her up with ease. He threw her down hard and then peered down at her, like an animal stalking its prey, ready to pounce.

Sakura tried to focus her chakra. She knew she hadn't been training as hard as could have. She was concentrating too much on Sasuke and worrying about other things. Still she had to try. She had to try to stay alive.

Sakura focused as much energy as she could and punched Choji right between the eyes. He staggered backwards but the punch had little impact. He was now only more angry.

There was nothing more Sakura could do. She couldn't fight him. He was unstoppable. Sakura tried to look into his eyes. She remembered that happy-go-lucky guy, always full of positive energy at school. There was no expression in his face, no life behind his eyes. It was like he wasn't human anymore. Sakura noticed bite marks on his neck.

Vampires.

Her dream had come true. There were vampires in the school.

Sakura ran, desperately looking for a way out. There was a loud banging at the door. The lock couldn't hold and the door burst open with Rock Lee and TenTen licking their lips.

Sakura jumped up reached for the window. She didn't quite make it, only managing to snatch at a broken shard pulling it down with her. It badly cut her hand and blood poured down from her palm. She ran, turning back to noticed Rock Lee and TenTen stopping to lick up the blood she had spilled on the floor.  
Sakura held the broken glass shard and tried to jump for the window again. She managed to cling on to the windowsill but Choji grabbed her ankle and tried to pull her down.

Sakura panicked. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. Everything.  
Instinctively, Sakura snapped off another glass shard, not caring whether it cut her hand. The pull on her ankle was getting stronger. She couldn't resist gravity any longer, She fell from the window but with the glass shard still in her hand.

Choji pushed her up against the wall and was about to clamp his teeth down on her neck when Sakura sent the glass shard straight through his heart. Sakura pushed it all the way through until it came out his back.

Choji began spitting up blood and tears flowed down Sakura's face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry."

Choji fell to the floor and in that moment, his face disappeared. There were no features left, it could have been anyone lying there. But it wasn't. It was her friend.

Sakura looked. Rock Lee and TenTen still had just noticed and were headed in her direction. Sakura quickly jumped up and grabbed the windowsill again, this time managing to pull herself up with all her strength.

Sakura looked down, it wasn't so far to jump, just a metre. She jumped down, landing on her feet and ran, not looking back. She ran for Konoha Village.

Rock Lee's eyes turned red as he took TenTen's hand and they both jumped out of the window together. They watched the pink haired girl run towards Konoha Village. They watched and waited. They knew they could get her to be part of their vampire clan eventually.

To Be Continued…. 


	8. PART ONE: VIII - The Fire

a/n: This is the final chapter of part one as sakura desperately tries to escape. thanks for reading.

PART ONE Chapter X - The Fire

By the time Sakura reached Konoha Village, she was out on her feet. She looked over at the huge Hokage monument on her left hand side, their fighting spirit passed through the generations. She hoped to capture that spirit but all she could do now was run, run for safety, run for her life.

As Sakura ran along gravelly path towards the village, she was sent reeling by a huge fire burst coming from one of the houses knocking out all the windows. The heat was intense and Sakura shielded her face to cover against the falling ash and debris.

Sakura looked up. It wasn't the only house on fire. There were more, three or four, she couldn't count, down the street - all in flames. There were no screams though, just charred bodies lying on the floor. Bodies disintegrated and as black as coal.

Sakura stopped to take in the situation. She couldn't believe it. She ran on. More houses, more shops on fire. Everything was gone. Nobody was left in the village.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

No response. Just the flicker of flames dancing towards the sky. Everyone was gone. Sakura couldn't help but think they were all dead. The school and now the village. What had happened while she had been unconscious?

Sakura looked behind her. Rock Lee and TenTen were still chasing her. She had an awful stitch. She felt like she couldn't run any further. Sakura ran and hid behind a tree. It wasn't much but there weren't any safe places left. All the houses were on fire, the whole village ablaze, black smoke spilling out high above Hokage mountain.

Sakura held her breath trying not to make a sound. Rock Lee and TenTen were closing in fast on the village. She tried as hard as she could to control her breathing. For a moment, she forgot how tired she was.

The tree was thick enough to hide her entire body behind it. She was lucky she was so slim. She was looking round. She couldn't stay there forever. She had to find another place to go, another place to hide.

Then before she could react, two white threads came down from above and wrapped themselves around Sakura's slender waist. Sakura's eyes widened when she was suddenly lifted up high into the tree by the white threads.

Sakura screamed and struggled to get free. She pulled at the threads until she realised they were attached to a man's hands. She recognised the red haired man immediately. He was her classmate, Sasori.

Sakura screamed again. Sasori opened his mouth and brought his hand close to her face. Sakura knew what this meant. She was waiting for the fangs to come. She was waiting for the inevitable bite to the neck that would turn her into a vampire too.

Sasori brought his mouth closer.

Sakura scratched at his eyes leaving a nasty red scar down the side of his face. Sasori recoiled in pain. The white threads loosened around Sakura's waist and moved back into Sasori's hands. Sakura pushed him trying to knock him off the tree.  
"Get away from me, you crazy vampire!" she screamed.

Sasori was shocked. "Hey, hey, Sakura, I'm not a vampire. You know me!"

Sakura screamed again. "I don't know anyone anymore!"

Sakura pushed him again but Sasori just managed to keep his balance on the tree. Sakura jumped down from the tree, landing hard. She heard the crack of her ankle as she landed, her legs crumpling beneath her and she rolled. Sakura got up immediately as if nothing had happened. She hobbled as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She looked amid the flames. She could see there were more vampires, maybe 10 or 12. She was trapped. There was no way out.

Sakura felt she had to take a chance so she limped to her house. She hoped it would still be there in one piece. All her memories were there, all the memories of her childhood. She didn't want to believe that they were gone.

When she reached the house. It was in flames too. The image of her house of fire burnt into the retina of her eye. She would never forget that day. How sacred she felt, the pain. the loss, the sorrow. It was all too much to bare.

Sakura tried to enter the house but the flames kept her out. She couldn't even get near it. She called out for Sasuke again and for Ino. Her voice attracted the attention of one of the nearby vampires and she soon found herself cornered.

There was a loud crack from up above her. Sakura looked up. A falling piece of wood had come loose and fallen from her roof. She didn't have to time to move or even to cover herself. The heavy wooden board hit Sakura right on the head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

The vampire closed on her with murderous intent. Then Sasori came running from behind and drove a wooden stake through the vampire's heart. The vampire crumpled to the floor as its body decayed and its face disappeared.

Sasori rushed over to the girl lying on the ground. He remembered he was in the same situation just the day before but the circumstances were so different. The world was such a different place.

There was no Sasuke to ruin it now though for him. He was dead. Sasori had seen him disappear amongst the escaping masses from the school. Sasori had escaped on Deidara's giant bird.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasori leaning over her.

She started thrashing again.

"No, get away from me, you freak!"

Sasori was having a hard time restraining her. He stared into Sakura's bright green eyes.

"Stop it, Sakura, we have to get out of here now!"

Sasori's eyes changed to a deep purple and soon Sakura's eyes grew heavy. She couldn't keep them open. She closed them wondering what would happen to her. She wondered if this was her last waking moment as a human.

But all those thoughts passed as she fell into a blissful sleep and everything went black.

To Be Continued...

A/N: That's the end of Part One. Thanks for reading! Look out for Part Two soon. Sasori desperately tries to keep Sakura safe in a world full of vampires. And did anyone else from Konoha High School survive? Did Sasuke survive? And what will happen when he meets Sasori again, now with Sakura. Make sure you read PART TWO. coming soon. Until next time. See ya xx


	9. PART TWO: I - Sasori's Doll

a/n: thanks for coming back! this is the second part! what will happen to Sakura and Sasori as they struggle to survive in a dark new world? And what about Sasuke and the others, did they survive when they school was destroyed?

PART TWO Chapeter I - Sasori's Doll

Sasori sat at his table, chisel in hand, carving out a small figure about the size of his hand. He was delicate and precise carving each feature to perfection. When he was finished, he put it with a collection of other dolls, of all shapes and sizes but all with incredible detail.

Sasori put down his chisel and turned off his lamp and then turned his attention to the slender pink haired girl lying to the bed behind him. He got up to look at her. She had been asleep for hours. Sasori's hypnotic technique had sent her to blissful, dreamless sleep.

She was perfect in this state. Sasori ran his fingers across her soft smooth skin, running them down her arms and down her thighs, removing her boots so she would be more comfortable. Sasori looked at the girl's face. Her soft lips pursed, her breathing purred and gentle. She looked so helpless. Sasori had to stop himself doing bad things to her. But he had work to do. Sasori knew there wasn't much time until another attack. He had brought Sakura back to where he worked. It was a small wooden house just outside Konoha Village, on a hilltop. It was safe, at least for the time being. It hadn't been easy bringing Sakura there.

Sasori whispered something gently in her ear. He was hoping that she was dreaming something sweet. As he ran his fingers through her pink hair one more time, he began to daydream and fantasise about them being together. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

The room was tiny and the table and bed filled over three quarters of it. A small bookcase filled the other side. The bookcase wasn't filled with any books though, but more dolls, creations that had taken Sasori years, while all the other high school kids had been hanging out and practising ninja and jiu jitsu techniques.

He had finally mastered his technique his dolls to life but it wasn't perfect yet. Looking back at the sleeping pink-haired girl lying next to him, he thought that perhaps had found a new doll. One that could help save him and save everyone else too.

His technique was still quite weak though. He had managed to put Sakura to sleep using his special hypnotic chakra but she was just a small girl. It perhaps wouldn't work against someone stronger or a vampire.

Sasori went back to work on his dolls. Chiselling out eyes and lips, pretty long hair with shapely curves - it was his perfect doll. But as he worked, with each passing second more and more frantic he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura.

Sasori's mind wandered back and forth between the girl and his miraculous escape from Konoha High School. It had all happened so fast. He could still remember the screams - so vivid. The blood, so clear, crimson running, streaming through the corridors. He found his escape through a nearby window as a grey-faced vampire was about to pounce.

There were others too. Deidara had managed to pull Ino out and fly and away on his giant bird. Among the chaos he saw others, Naruto and Hinata but smoke billowed out of the windows and he could no longer see anything. Something grabbed at Sasori but he pulled out a small chisel from his pocket and cut its arm off. Sasori through the hand down and ran. He had no idea if anyone was still alive. He remembered people screaming names, Sasuke! Temari! Shikamaru! But he saw nothing. There was nothing more he could do.

He remembered how he had locked the infirmary to keep Sakura safe. But it was too dangerous to try and get her out of the school with twenty vampires ripping through the corridors. Where had they come from? Vampires weren't even supposed to be real. Sasori remembered the horror. Fangs baring down on him, he managed to kick it off and crush it's head in a door. It wasn't dead though. It just kept coming. He distracted a group of vampires and brought them away from the infirmary as they closed in. Sasuke had helped himfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fontstabbing two of them from behind right in the heart with a kunai.

"Go!" Sasuke shouted.

Together they brought them away from the infirmary and down the blood splattered corridor. Sasori managed to get out through a window but he didn't see Sasuke. Too much smoke billowing through the windows, blocking his view. He just had to go. He prayed everyone would make it out alive.

Sasori snapped himself out of his reverie when he heard a sound, a soft murmuring from behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura's eyes flicker open. She gazed up and then around the small, dark room, disorientated and confused. She tried to sit up. Sasori rushed forward to try and help her, to make sure she didn't fall back down again.

"Where am I?" she asked, putting a hand to her head trying to remember the previous night's events.

"This is my place," Sasori said, putting his hand on hers, trying to comfort her. "You fainted while running through Konoha Village. Don't you remember?"

"Running? What was I doing there? I remember school. I remember being in the library and feeling a bit ill. There were some strange noises and got out of there in a hurry. I don't remember much after that. Just..."

Sakura paused. Another memory had sunk in deep, cutting through her. She felt a sharp pain in her head.

Sakura continued. "I remember, blood. The walls were covered in blood. The windows were broken, glass all over the floor. I remember Choji came at me, he tried to attack me. But it wasn't him, it was like he was possessed or something."

"It wasn't really him," Sasori said supporting her lower back. "It had changed into a demon, not of this world."

"What? But how? Sasori how did you get out?"

"I escaped through one of the windows."

"And Sasuke? Did he make it out?"

Sasori fell silent. He had no idea but from the look on Sakura's face, he could tell she wanted answers. Sakura looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Her face was all screwed up in a way that made her look quite ugly for once. He hated seeing her this way - she was so perfect.

"I think he made it out." he said.

Sakura sprung up out of the bed.

"I have to see him," she said pushing Sasori away and heading towards the door.

Sasori tried to stop her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her and swinging her back round to the bed. He threw Sakura down hard and held her wrists. Sakura struggled and squirmed but Sasori overpowered her.

"Let go of me, you freak! I have to find Sasuke!"

Sasori's eyes turned purple again. Sakura's mouth opened wide. She knew what he was planning. She knew he was planning to put her to sleep again. But Sasori's chakra was weak, he was tired and Sakura managed to kick Sasori off and slammed her fist against his jaw sending him crumpling to the floor.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Sakura shouted and started walking the few paces to the door on the other side of the room.

"Don't go out there!" Sasori cried. "It's too dangerous. It's safe here. There's nothing near here. You'll die out there!"

"I don't care. If it's that dangerous, that means Sasuke's in danger and I have to go and save him."

Sakura opened the door, a cold, sharp breeze rushed through the narrow gap, making her short skirt fly up and she peered her head out and saw the empty fields and pitch-black night sky. She was literally nowhere. Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder pulling her back in, the breeze stopping with the hard slamming of the door.  
Sakura, now on the floor, her school uniform now, crumpled and torn, looking undignified, cowered looking up at Sasori. He stood over her. His shadow stretched out over her and up the wall behind her.

"What do you want with me?" she said, now shaking. She was scared for the first time. She knew this guy was strange and may have been capable of anything. Sakura tried to cover herself up. She had to get out of there before she was raped. Sasori advanced on her. He bent down and Sakura gasped.

She shrieked again as Sasori reached underneath her and picked her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" she stammered out.

Sasori didn't answer. He carried her over to the bed. She hit him hard on the shoulder , kicking her legs furiously, pulling his bright red hair and gauging at his eyes. Sasori staggered over and placed her down, her head softly hitting the pillow. Sasori held Sakura down while took a rope from his table and tied her hands to the bed post. She kicked and screamed and tried to break free but it was all futile. Sasori pressed his weight against her and ran his fingers down her cheek trying to calm her down.

She wouldn't. Sakura spat at him. Wiping the spit from his brow, Sasori laughed.

"I'm sorry Sakura, this is the best way. I need you here."

"You can't do this Sasori! This is kidnapping!"

"I need you to become my doll. There are dangerous demons, vampires all over now. Who knows how many. They are slowly taking over the village. We won't be able to stay here long."

"Vampires?"

"Those things you saw in the school. Choji, Rock Lee, TenTen - they were vampires. They had been bitten and a disease had slowly eaten away at their body until they had become an undead monster."

"Shut up, you maniac! It's not real."

"This is real, Sakura. The world has changed. We need to stay together."

"I'm not going to stay anywhere with you!"

She spat again and stared daggers at him. Sasori was concerned. He had tied the rope really tight, making sure she had no chance of escape but rope was digging into her wrists and each time Sakura squirmed and twisted, a small trickle of blood fell down and stained the bedsheets.

"No, you're going to be my weapon, Sakura. My secret weapon."

Sasori's eyes turned purple once more. Sakura couldn't resist this time. Sasori held her chin and forced his gaze into hers. Sakura's eyes dilated and she could feel herself slipping away into blissful nothingness. She couldn't allow herself to be taken. She struggled once more but Sasori held his gaze, his pupils now spinning round and round and Sakura felt drowsy once more. Sakura had to fight. But as her eyes closed and dreams circled in, she felt calm and peaceful. Her struggles relaxed and she finally fainted with a sigh.

Sasori looked down at the sleeping girl. Her face looking so much more beautiful and peaceful than before. It was a face free from thought and relieved of all stress. It was pure and innocent. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of.

"Thank you, Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "We'll make it through this thing together. I promise."

He leaned in closer and kissed her on her sweet pink lips.


End file.
